familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is the matricidal, megalomaniacal one year old infant of the Griffin family, although he seemingly gave this up after his simulated failure to kill his mother and rule the world in Lois Kills Stewie. According to Dammit Janet! he has also been known to answer to "Artemis", "Agent Buckwald", and "Snake". He rather likes "Snake." He had his first birthday in Chitty Chitty Death Bang. However, it should be noted that his age is still listed as one year old even though people in the series are still getting older, such as Meg, Brian, and Cleveland Jr. Background Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, an upper-class British accent and an ambiguous sexual orientation. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man'. Seth MacFarlane has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". He has a love-hate relationship with the family dog Brian, and tells him almost all his secrets (Road to Rhode Island and Road to Europe). Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant (who is also his teddy bear) Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" On the show, Stewie engages in extreme violent or criminal acts, including robbery, carjacking, loan sharking, forgery, and killing off many minor characters. The characters he kills off are for reasons such as anger, jealousy, and grudges he holds. Stewie's mastery of physics, mechanical engineering, and firearms are at a level of science fiction. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, a mind control device, a weather control device, robots, a time machine, a shrinking pod, a teleportation device, and more. Stewie employs these to deal with the stresses of infant life (such as teething pain, and hating to eat broccoli) or to kill his mother or others. Stewie's ability to move objects of greater weight than himself is not surprising to other characters, nor is his ability to perform martial arts or retrieve firearms from hammerspace. It has been implied that Stewie, like his mother, has a masochistic personality. This was revealed in one episode when Lois spanked Stewie for destroying her pearl necklace. Stewie claimed to have enjoyed suffering from such pain, and unsuccessfully went out of his way to provoke Lois several times in the episode into spanking him again. He even had a day dream in which he was tortured by a dominatrix. In one episode Stewie is seen doing pot in the future. One of his two friends says, "Great pot, Stewie," and Stewie replies that he got it from the housekeeper. However, this is a fantasy shot, so it is uncertain whether or not it is canon. Another shows Stewie as the effeminate male friend of the popular girls during high school. He says that he has killed 7 babies. In another possible future, he has a 9 to 5 job in an electronics store, is 35 years old and never had sex, killed Lois or took over the world. However, this may have been averted by younger Stewie's intervention. The Family's Understanding Much confusion has occurred over whether or not the family can understand Stewie's speech, especially given his tendency towards homicidal remarks. The Griffins appear to ignore most of what Stewie says, though on occasion they have responded to his speech, but they could only be responding to his facial expressions or body language (also could just be selective hearing, like they never really hear what he is saying except on certain parts). This has been referred in "E. Peterbus Unum" as a meta-joke. The end of the episode reveals it actually being a historical video, projected to a group of students in the future. When the presenter asks if there are any questions, one of the students responds with "I don't get it. So... like... can the family understand the baby or... what's the deal with that?" The other students are seen nodding in agreement with the apparent confusion. Only Brian seems to fully understand what he's saying. Here are a few occasions when people have evidently understood him. Chitty Chitty Death Bang :Stewie: Victory is mine! :Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. Brian in Love :(Stewie is being potty trained by Peter) :Stewie: Why don't you put your hands right there, it'll help me relax. :Peter:Ok buddy :(Peter puts his hands on the toilet seat, and Stewie slams the toilet seat on his hands.) :Peter: Maybe you don't have to pee. Hey, I ought just give you some beer, it goes right through you. :Stewie: Wonderful. And while we're at it we can light up a doobie and watch porn. Peter: Y...Yeah? Mind Over Murder :Stewie: Burn in hell! :Lois: Hell... hell has fire. Untitled Griffin Family History :Stewie: How can you say you don't like it if you haven't even given it a chance? :Lois: I agree with Stewie, it's not really fair. Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington (when Lois dreams she finds out that Stewie's evil) :Lois: My god, it all makes sense now. My baby is some kind of diabolical genius bent on world domination! :Stewie: (clapping) Bravo, Lois. The last horse finally crosses the finish line. :Lois: Stewie! All these months I should've paid attention to what you've said. You're an evil child. Why, why did I have to go and smoke pot when I was pregnant with you? Love, Blactually ( Stewie wants to talk to Loretta, but Brian won't let him.) :Stewie: Just let me do all the talking. :Brian: No, I think I can communicate with her better. She's only going to get the gist of what you're saying. :Stewie: Really? Isn't she one of those people outside the family who can understand me? :Brian: No, I think because of Cleveland she's close enough to the main cast that it might be a little weird. :Camera man: We're filming! :Stewie: Okay, okay! (to Brian) Ring the doorbell. Family Goy :Stewie: I'm not going to no Jewish school! Sitting around all day with a bunch of short, hairy guys. I'll feel like I'm on the forest moon of Endor. :Chris: Didn't you make that joke the other day? :Stewie: Oh, yeah I just wasn't sure if everybody had... had heard. Dial Meg for Murder (Sarcasm from Stewie) : Meg: What'd you say, Brian? : Brian: Oh, I-I was just picking up on something Lois said. What-what was it? What’d you say, Lois? Something about Meg being a freak? : Lois: Oh, no, I didn't say anything. Uh, Peter said something about Meg, which I completely disagree with. : Peter: That-that-that wasn't me. Stewie was really laying into Meg about something. : Chris: Yeah, it was Stewie. : Lois: Definitely Stewie. : Stewie: Oh, so now everyone understands me. Brian can always understand him though, and they often have conversations between themselves, including musical numbers, arguments and bad advice. Strangers such as Connie D'Amico can also understand Stewie, as can Brian's girlfriend (of several episodes) Jillian Russell. Lauren Conrad is even able to understand him. On the rare occasions he speaks directly to Meg or Chris they also sometimes reply. In the episode, Extra Large Medium, Chris has a lot of dialogue with Stewie that make it plain that he is able to understand him. The episodes Stewie Kills Lois and Lois Kills Stewie are the only episodes where he is really spoken to properly by all family members, but these two episodes are somewhat non-canonical, as they were simulations but still had a strong possibility of happening. Stewie complained that they were only NOW interested in him since they had found out he was an evil genius, wheras the previous week Peter had ignored his macaroni picture of an owl. When asked this question in an interview, Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, stated that Stewie is really talking, but most of the family just ignore him in the way people generally ignore things said by very small children. He also said that Brian can understand him. Sexual orientation Stewie is seemingly a closet bisexual. The gay side of Stewie In The Thin White Line, Stewie sings to a ship full of sailors: "Well, despite your point of view I can thrill a girl or two- But I'd rather get it on with you!" Also there is a quote after escaping the cops, while dressed as a girl in "Boys Do Cry" :Brian: How you holding up Stewie? :Stewie: Umm, I feel right Brian, I feel right. There is also a scene in Deep Throats that suggests he's attracted to Brian. He makes a similar drunken admission in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. In the same episode he asks Brian to shave his "coin purse". He even tried to trick Brian into having sex with him, in the episode Movin' Out (Brian's Song). He has also kissed Brian several times on the show. In No Meals on Wheels, he is tricked by Brian into yelling "Yahtzee" and he does it in a feminine way. In No Chris Left Behind he says he hopes to join a group of gay men. In The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou, Stewie had a panic about having cancer, and wanted to have his list of things to be done before he died to be completed. One of those things was to learn how to ballroom dance with Brian. In that part, Stewie dressed himself in a pink dress and ear-rings. After they have danced for a while, Stewie whispers, "I love you" to Brian. In Love, Blactually, Stewie sucks his finger after "accidentally" putting it into Brian's mouth. In 420, Brian asks if Stewie can give him a sample of his pee (to trick Joe, who wanted to use the sample to check if Brian was smoking marijuana). Stewie looks very happy to accomplish Brian's request, and even gets naked to do it (although he really doesn't have to). In Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother? he and Brian were hypnotized into kissing each other, but doesn't remember even though he says he tasted crotch. In the episode, Saving Private Brian, he and Brian kiss to get kicked out of the army. Then while kissing another gay man who happens to be an officer comes up to them and says, :Gay man: "Room for one more?" :Stewie: "Hell yeah!" Brian then slaps him. In some episodes Stewie has dreams about Rupert being a muscular man with a teddy bear head and him being a short baby like woman. In The Former Life of Brian, Stewie develops a strong crush on Brian's son Dylan: :Dylan: Stewie, why are you naked? :Stewie: Oh, just a little something I do around here once a week called naked tea party. Got my teacup here, now all I need is a teabag. That something that interests you my friend? :Dylan: You're weird. :Stewie: And you're attractive; now take your fucking pants off! In We Love You, Conrad Stewie, revealed his alter ego, Desiree. Showing that he had many boyfriends including one named Lee. In Chick Cancer, during the ending credits, Stewie said that he could totally get into being gay. In Not All Dogs Go To Heaven he is asked if he is queer to which he replies "probably". In Three Kings Stewie takes the role of Annie Wilkes in which he shows strong sexual attraction to Brian who he fondled. In Screwed the Pooch, he says he likes to go to half nude (shirtless) disco themed gay bars to relax. Similar hints are given during other episodes. In Family Gay, when he tells Brian about the straight camp, a place where gay people go to become straight, he shows him a folder about it. When Brian notices that it's dated last year, Stewie looks uncomfortable and says that it was just something that he found in the street. In Patriot Games, he becomes sexually aroused after seeing Tom Brady showering. In FOX-y Lady he eats a phallus-like banana and enjoys it. In Stew-Roids he is shown playing with female dolls and talking like a woman. In Road to the Multiverse Brian and Stewie arrive in a universe full of gays and he says "Love it". He also goes to a universe where everyone has two heads and it shows him kissing himself. In Brian's Got a Brand New Bag Stewie's crib rolls out the door and on the lawn and the sprinklers come on showering him and he says " Mmm-hmmm Shia, Give me what you got. In Road to Germany, Stewie was flying a plane and made some odd gestures at a passing pilot. However when the pilot had his shirt off and was rubbing his nipple, Stewie looked stunned as if he had gone too far. Also, when asked what qualified him to fly, he responded "I have a British accent, I'm possibly homosexual, I never brush my teeth, and my wife is ghaaastly." The straight side of Stewie There are also many references to him being straight, as seen in Dammit Janet!, where he falls in love with a female toddler. Stewie is shown to hate gay people in some episodes like Road to Rhode Island where he asks why everyone comes out to him, and Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington he says "not ass you pervert save it for the interns". Stewie has twice had a relationship with another young toddler/beauty queen named Olivia. He also became sexually aroused while watching the female cheerleaders undress. Stewie also came close to having sex with Connie D'Amico in McStroke. In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, his older self had sex with a girl named Fran for 8 seconds - then cried for 40 minutes. Stewie also became furious when he discovered that his future self was a virgin. At first sight, Stewie was also instantly attracted to Jillian. He is also easily annoyed by Jasper, Brian's gay cousin. Stewie falls in love with his babysitter in 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter. Also, in Ocean's Three and a Half, Stewie falls madly in love with Susie Swanson, the Swanson's new baby, and tries to impress her with a song but by the time the episode was over he had lost interest in her only to fall in love with Bryan Adams. Stewie also has a running gag in the series where he throws "Sexy Parties" that involve many women in tight and revealing outfits. Overall, these scenes indicate that Stewie is clueless as for what "sexy" means, but rather imagines parties suited for toddlers: laughing, running around a-la-Benny Hill or playing Red Light, Green Light. In Mr. Saturday Knight, Stewie was at a funeral and was looking at all the girls and was counting which female babies he would "do." In Sibling Rivalry, he is seen with a girl, assumed to be his girlfriend - even to the point of kissing. In Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, he and Brian are seen with 2 women at the club. in The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire, he has sex with a doll he takes for a female infant. In The Juice is Loose, he seems to be at least accepting of homosexuality, as when Joe and Cleveland make out (due to a dare) Stewie comes from his bedroom (because Peter and Quagmire are making a big deal over the fact) and says 'Hey! Keep it down! It's just two guys making out, relax!' Stewie is probably confused about his sexual orientation due to the fact that he is only one years old, being the reason he acts gay in some episodes Stewie has a horrified reaction to seeing the online video 2 Girls, 1 Cup, but after the initial shock starts wondering if there is a video of two guys doing the same thing, eventually suggesting Brian to look it up. In a canceled episode named Queer Is Stewie?, he came out of the closet. This never saw the light of day due to the show's cancellation. The episode was later redone to Stewie finding his future self. Seth MacFarlane, the creator of Family Guy, has stated in an interview that "He originally began as this diabolical villain, but then we delved into the idea of his confused sexuality. We all feel that Stewie is almost certainly gay, and he’s in the process of figuring it out for himself. We haven’t ever really locked into it because we get a lot of good jokes from both sides, but we treat him oftentimes as if we were writing a gay character." Stewie's side of his bisexual nature changes from episode to episode. For example, in Movin' Out (Brian's Song) he was gay, and in Dammit Janet! he is straight. Sometimes he shows signs of both in one episode like Ocean's Three and a Half and Family Gay, though he shows that he does not have a complete knowledge of sexual intercourse as shown in Chick Cancer where he says he thinks sex is "some kinda cake". Even by age 35 Stewie does not know how to have sex (although in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story he changes the future after seein it as a baby). It should be also noted when Peter starts collecting horse sperm Stewie makes a mistake and puts it in his cereal, even after Peter said what it was, Stewie slowly ate it. Seth MacFarlane has speculated that when Stewie grows up, he will ultimately become either a homosexual or a repressed, unhappy heterosexual. In the episode Family Gay he quoted "homosexuality is wrong" Stewie's head Some questions have been raised about the unique American football shape of Stewie's head, none of the other Griffin family members have this trait. In the episode Stuck Together, Torn Apart, in one flashback, Stewie did have a head shape similar to Meg's until he was bouncing on the bed and hit the ceiling, thus flattening it into the familiar football shape. However, in Chitty Chitty Death Bang, there were flashbacks of Stewie in Lois's womb and the moment he was born, and his head was already like that. This may be because Peter and Lois' relationship is supposedly incestuous due to a sexual encounter between Nate Griffin and the Pewterschmidt slave owners, however this is not the case as Peter is not technically a Griffin; he's a McFinnigan. Also, his half-brother Bertram has a similar head shape. It is possible that they may have inherited the shape of their heads from Nate Griffin's son, but then questions could be raised as to where that child acquired the strange shape. A genetic mutation may have been the explanation for the irregular skull. Also Stewie's head looks similar in shape to the main character of the 1996 cartoon "Hey Arnold!". Stewie has also demonstrated an ability to rotate his head into impossible positions, as seen in North by North Quahog and Stewie Kills Lois. He has apparently developed a method of curing this as he keeps the phone number of an acupuncturist ready in his pocket, in Stewie Kills Lois Stewie asks Brian "Oh god, I've really screwed myself up here. Listen could you reach into my pocket and get the number for that acupuncturist?" Stewie's Inventions *FG101 - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. *FG101 - Laser Gun (disguised as a sandwich) - used as another attempt to kill Lois. *FG102 - Weather Device - Used to control the world's weather (and destroy broccoli). *FG103 - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. *FG104 - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. *FG219 - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. *FG302 - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. *FG311 - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: **Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. **Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer in all the Star Trek series. *FG314 - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. *FG419 - The little supervillain makes a hovering drill machine to kill Lois, but it fails. *FG420 - Stewie Invents his own version of the M2 Flamethrower, it is smaller, and it is blue, and works to a deadly and very painful level. *FG422 - Stewie gets into a war with his sibling, Bertram which involves his personal fleet of Stealth Bomber Jets (although Bertram has a fleet of helicopters at his disposal). *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Created robot lookalikes of himself and Brian so they could leave and find his real father - Stewie's was believable but Brian's reflected what Stewie thought of him. *FG509 - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. *FG604 - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. *FG605 - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. *FG703 - Stewie created another time machine which Mort was mislead and thought it was a restroom. * FG711 - Using blue prints he received at a Star Trek convention, he made a transporter to beam the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation into his room, to ask them a a few questions. * FG801 - He built a multiverse traveler. * FG808- He built a clone machine to create deformed clones of himself and Brian named Bitch-Stewie and Bitch-Brian. *American Dad vs. Family Guy Kung-Fu II - He builds a robot walker complete with machine guns, lasers, rockets, a force field, and a metallic orb that can explode and kill his opponents. *His lair is a large room hidden behind his bedroom wall and opened up when a baseball bat in his toy bin is moved. Relatives Main Artcle: List of Griffin and Pewterschmidt ancestors *Brian Griffin (best friend/rival/possible love interest) *Peter Griffin (father) *Lois Griffin (mother) *Chris Griffin (brother) *Meg Griffin (sister) *Bertram (half-brother) *Stewie Cruise (cousin) *Francis Griffin (step-paternal grandfather; deceased) *Mickey McFinnigan (paternal grandfather) *Thelma Griffin (paternal grandmother) *Carter Pewterschmidt (maternal grandfather) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (maternal grandmother) *Peter Griffin Jr. (deceased brother) *Other sister (Possibly strangled by Meg) *Adolf Hitler (Great, Great Uncle) *Peter Hitler (Great, Great Uncle) *Willie "Black Eye" Griffin (Great-Great Grandfather) *Olivia (Ex-Wife, wedding not considered legal) *Quark Griffin (cousin) *Bitch-Stewie (mentally challenged clone) Romantic Connections *Brian Griffin (possible romantic interest, kissed) *Janet (ex-girlfriend) *LaDawn (former romantic interest) *Olivia (ex-girlfriend, presumed deceased) *Ugly Baby (possible ex-lover) *Rupert (possible romantic interest) *Susie Swanson (former romantic interest) *Brian Adams (romantic interest) *Connie DiMico (ex-girlfriend) His enemies * The Man in White - the "professional" who Stewie thought was supposed to return him to Lois' womb on his birthday. He was assassinated by Stewie who lured him into their house and disintegrated him. * Bertram- his half brother and single worst nemesis who have fought several times with Stewie coming out victorious. Bertram usually gets out of his losses by admitting defeat or yelling "MOMMY!" * Brad - the little deviant who was the signature antagonist against Stewie during swimming at the quahog community pool. * Charlie the Bully - a bully who stole his trike, later forced to give it back under a death threat, the two never saw each other again. * Connie D'Amico - a popular girl who dated him and later dumped and humiliated him, he took revenge by framing her for pedophile and getting her arrested. * Lois - second most antagonistic archenemy he has ever known, tried to kill her on several occasions, seems to have become less evil and gotten on better terms with her and has not shown any hatred of her since The Juice Is Loose. * Olivia Fuller - Stewie and Olivia were rivals in Theater Arts. They made a truce to avoid being expelled and became famous. The pact was violated and ended due to Stewie blaming errors on Olivia, they split up until Stewie became infatuated with Olivia after meeting her again and finding her more mature. They soon wed (Kinda). Stewie caught Oliva cheating and locked her into a cardboard house and lit the house on fire. Olivia may now be deceased. Murders committed by Stewie Stewie is practically a mass murderer. * The Man in White - Killed by Stewie's disintegration ray in a case of mistaken identity as Stewie mistakenly believed Lois' obstetrician was after him in Chitty Chitty Death Bang. He had originally planned to hire a mercenary army in Nicaragua, however his plan was hampered by airport staff who would not sell a lone baby a Flight. * Vern and Johnny - Shot with a Colt M1911 after their music had annoyed Stewie to a breaking point; feeling the need to commit homicide in Saving Private Brian. ("Okay, they're dead. All right? We're not gonna be seeing them again.") * La Dawn's boyfriend Jeremy - Locked him in Brian's Trunk, in which he suffocated in 8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter. * Matthew McConaughey asks for 'a guy named Stewie', Stewie then immediately shoots him with a Crossbow in You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives. * Several Small Children - In Dammit Janet!, he is seen locking a small child underneath a sand pit, the group of children probably die of thirst, starvation or other ways of death. * Old Lady - In Lethal Weapons after being annoyed by an old lady for calling him cute he puts on a devil suit and frightens her giving her a heart attack. * Colin Farrell - He is seen getting annoyed by a man with a T-Shirt with the word Phresh on it and wearing a wool cap and ripped jeans, Stewie then pulls out a shotgun and destroys him in Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air. * Cleveland (Non-Canon) - In Lois Kills Stewie, Cleveland comes to visit, only to be shot instantly by Stewie with a M1911. * Joe (Non-Canon) - In Three Kings, Stewie playing Annie Wilkes from Misery pulls out a shotgun and blasts Joe's legs off. Joe playing the Sherrif Annie shot in the back. Then finished him off after he screams "Now I have to live the rest of my life in a wheel chair!" which to Stewie replies "No you`re not." * A Random Hooker (Non-Canon) - In a deleted scene of Chick Cancer, Stewie pulls out a rifle and shoots a Hooker coming out of Quagmire's house. * His Pre-School Teacher Ms. Hobson - In The Courtship of Stewie's Father, he aims to shoot Lois with a crossbow, and shoots his Teacher instead when Lois moves out of the way (accident though he shows no remorse). * The Cast of Entourage (Non-Canon) - During Stewie's song The List, he sings, "And Every Bleeding Members of the Cast of Entourage", he then presses a button and the cast falls onto a bunch of spikes. * The Guy behind the News Reporter Waving like a fool (Non-Canon) - During Stewie's song The List, he sings "There's the guy who stands behind the News Reporter waving like a fool", he then runs him over. * The guy at Thanksgiving saying "It's the tryptophan" (Non-Canon) - During Stewie's song The List, he sings "There's the guy at Thanksgiving saying it's the tryptophan", he then stabs the man in the eye with a bone. * The Asian guy who cuts in front of every single line (Non-Canon) - During Stewie's song The List, he sings "There's the Asian guy who cuts in front of every single line", he then pushes him onto a rail track and is ran over by the ride. * New Brian - in The Man with Two Brians Stewie upset and possibly heartbroken that Brian left tries to convince new Brian to leave but after he tells him that he humped Rupert, Stewie loses it and murders new Brian with an axe, dumps his corpse in the garbage and forges a suicide note (though this all happened off screen and we find out about it after seeing the aftereffects (Stewie drags a bloody garbage bag away and we than see Peter reading a note that goes "So that's why I took an axe, chopped myself up and dumped my remains in the garbage")). * Unnamed power guy - Stewie put out a house furnace and made it and the house explode because he and Brian were trying to fix it (it was in a terrible state) so they could sell it has home owners but they realized that they "bit off more than they could chew" (it was in disrepair) and Stewie decided to destroy there house to get back there money on the explanation that they were hired to try and do the impossible (claiming that it just fell apart why they were working on it) but they forgot they had a power guy in there helping them, so he died in the explosion. * Several sperm - Stewie goes into Peters body and murders his sperm in Emission Impossible. * Denise Crosby - shot and killed by Stewie with an energy weapon in Not All Dogs Go To Heaven after she insults his age after he kidnaps the cast of Star Trek to ask them a few questions). * The Grady Twins from The Shining - Blown up with a missile launcher in Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater. They made another appearance when Stewie was running over multiple people with his big wheel. * Vanessa Griffin - In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story Lois sent him on a mission to prevent her from ever marrying Chris so he interrupts their wedding by blowing her up with a missile launcher. * Stewie Griffin from the future- In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story at the final part Stewie went back into the past to prevent his near-death experience during the first part, after he succeeds the Stewie of the past vaporizes the Stewie of the future. This probably happened because of a temporal paradox that since Stewie changed the past this prevents the events transpiring to him time traveling in the first place or a paradox in which two of the same person cannot exist at the same time. * Fat Kid Peeing in the Pool (Non-Cannon) - During the song The List he unleashed a swarm of piranha on him. * Fat Guy Who Keeps Farting on the Plane (Non-Canon) - During the song The List he shoots him with a pistol causing him to get sucked out of the plane when the bullet ricochets and breaks a window. * Foul Smelling Boy Dressed in Camouflage (Non-Canon) -During the song The List he opens a trapped door and is impaled on spikes along with the cast of Entourage. * Girl Who Doesn't Get the Jokes in Caddyshack (Non-Canon) - In the song The List he drops a tv on her head electrocuting her. * Bill O'Reilly (Non-Canon) - In the song The List he complains about his acne and smashes his face with a giant magnifying glass. * Reporter - In Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story he asks Stewie if Fox will ever bring back Futurama in response he snaps his neck. * Unidentified Man - A man he denies killing by jamming a Lincoln log into his temple and burying him in the backyard, he tells the family if they find it they can give him the Lincoln log back because he needs it for building something in E. Peterbus Unum. * Mort Goldman- In Road to Germany after returning from Germany in World War II, Stewie tells Brian that they came back to the time before Mort used Stewie's time machine and then pushed Mort into the time machine and threw a grenade in it killing Mort and destroying the time machine preventing the Mort of the present from going back in time in the first place. Mort's murder, like the Stewie murdering himself from the future this happened as a result of a temporal paradox. * 7 unknown children (claimed) and a stray dog in Dog Gone. The children may be part of The Club of Forgotten Children from Dammit Janet!. (See above) * Three Nazi Officers - In Road To Germany he tells them to come in the alley and have a talk with them, punching sounds and shots fired from a ray gun are heard and he gives their uniforms to Brian, Mort, and himself. Other appearances * Stewie has appeared as a Spokesperson for Snapvine.com, speaking as Darth Vader and asking users what they would blow up with the Death Star, while promoting the Lucas-MacFarlane project Blue Harvest. * Stewie appeared in a short clip on the 20th annual MTV Video Music Awards insulting rapper 50 Cent, which has become a viral video circulating on numerous online services. Stewie, with blocks spelling out "MTV", Rupert and a baby toy in the background, reads some words from the song "Wanksta" in a comical voice, then commenting: "Well, good luck finding the subject and predicate of that run-on sentence! And what the bloody hell does he mean, "we don't go nowhere without toast"? Now, you listen to me, Mr. Cent. If you want to make it in this business, lay off the doobie!". He then pulls out a hitherto concealed sign reading "Stewie for Governor". * Stewie's face, on a stick, can be seen in the background of the ESPN talk show Pardon the Interruption. * During the 2006 Canadian Election Royal Canadian Air Farce ran their own election with Paul Martin, Stephen Harper, Jack Layton (all leaders of the major parties that election), Jim Harris (whose Green Party, while still minor, was gaining public attention) and "Stewie from Family Guy." Stewie ended up winning with 39 percent of the votes. *Stewie has appeared on the MSNBC news program Countdown with Keith Olbermann, often introducing (or regressing) news stories regarding Bill O'Reilly. On the May 24, 2006 show, he introduced O'Reilly as Worst Person in the World (a regular Olbermann segment) on the program. Stewie said, "Oh, wait, Bill, hold still. Allow me to soil myself on you. Victory is mine!" This has been shortened to just "Today's Worst Person in the World." Stewie announced June 1 "Countdown presents: 'Factor Fiction', wherein we expose that bastard Bill O'Reilly lying again." He then repeated what he had said above. This has become the norm on O'Reilly segments most of the time. On June 5, 2006, he introduced "Breaking News" about Tom Cruise, Katie Holmes, and American Idol by saying "Oh here we go. Probably some story about Britney Spears or, knowing Keith, some baseball card." He also did an animation saying "Breaking News. Oh, this should be rich, must be something of a monumental earth shattering importance or they wouldn't have that Earth there shattering. See it shattering? It's Earth Shattering Breaking News. Oh, do tell me! Tell me, tell me!" * Stewie (along with Brian, the latter with no speaking roles) has also appeared on the unaired short of My Name Is Earl called Bad Karma, in which he influences Earl to get even with everyone who's wronged him. Earl watches him on TV instead of Carson Daly. This short appears on the Season 1 DVD. * Stewie was an announcer of the 2006 Spike Video Game Awards. He specifically told Samuel L. Jackson, that he has not seen Snakes on a plane nor will he consider watching it. Prompting Samuel to respond saying "I am not afraid to hit a baby." * Stewie and Brian appeared at the 59th Primetime Emmy Awards performing a musical number poking fun at networks and current shows on the air, while also poking fun at the new shows coming this fall, such as the one based on the GEICO Cavemen. The song was based on the FCC song from the episode "PTV". * Stewie-in parade balloon form- appeared in a commercial for Coca-Cola that aired during Super Bowl XLII. During the course of the commercial, the Stewie balloon and the Underdog balloon fight over a floating bottle of Coke. During the course of the battle the bottle floats away from them and into the waiting arms of a Charlie Brown balloon. * In May 2009, Stewie appeared as a hallucination seen by Agent Seeley Booth in the Bones episode, "The Critic in in the Cabernet." *At the 2009 Emmys, Stewie appeared on the E! Network Red Carpet preshow where he announced he was starting a 'clothing optional summer camp.' *On Late Night With David Letterman on Monday, December 21st, 2009, Stewie Griffin presented "The Top Ten Things You Don't Want to Hear From Your Child". Griffin Category:Enemy characters Griffin, Stewie Category:Irish Characters